When Lab Rats and Mighty Med Meet Fanfiction
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Sort of a side-story of 'When Lab Rats Meets Fanfiction And Shippings' only with Mighty Med. Sakura exposes her Mighty Med, Lab Rats, and a few new friends to the world of fanfiction, wikipedias, shippings and YouTube videos. Check out their priceless reaction! [Featuring TKDP's 2 OCs, Boji and Fang]. Rated T just to be safe and humor. Skoliver, Foji, Adura, Janeleo, Marlie etc
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow Mighty Med and/or Lab Rats 2012 fans, so here's my version of 'When Lab Rats Meets Fanfiction and Shippings' only with the addition of Mighty Med cast and two OCs of my friend, TKDP, Fang and Boji.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Johan or Julie Hamzah. I only own my OCs (Sakura, Fate, Tracy), and TKDP owns her OCs, Fang and Boji. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, c'mon in fellas! This is mi casa, which I still don't know what it means in Italian!" Sakura Yuki Snowflower waved at her guests as she showed them her home. Sakura is a 15 year old tomboy with jet black hair, tanned skin, cyan green eyes. The only thing that makes her unusual about normal kids her age is that she has an orange cat ears and a black tail instead of a pair of human ears.

"Mi casa means my home. And two, it's French not Italian!" Chase corrected.

"Really? Okay then Mr. Know-It-All." Sakura rolled her eyes, opening her doors.

The doors opened revealing about 100 animals roaming around.

"Oh and, please do NOT eat any of my siblings, and DO NOT freak out." Sakura added. "C'mon in!"

All of her guests nodded.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus Davenport, Leo Dooley, Janelle Brown, Johan and Julie Hamzah all walked inside. A few new guests came in too.

Oliver, Kaz, Skylar Storm, Alan Diaz all stared at the house in awe. Two more guests stepped into the house. But they weren't human, they were wolves.

The taller wolf is Fang, he has brown fur and golden eyes. His mate, Boji, is a white wolf with blue eyes.

"It's been a few months! Ooh! Is that a new bunny?" Adam carried a little fluffy bunny.

"Wow! I like this place!" Boji barked in excitement.

"Good hunting." Fang nodded.

"Mom, Dad! I've brought over some new friends from Philadelphia." Sakura shouted.

"Nice to meet you." A nice woman with blue eyes and looked very similar to Sakura nodded. Her name is Lily and is a healer.

"Any animal is welcomed here." Another man with green eyes greeted, before glaring at all the boys from Philadelphia. He is Sakura's dad, Harushi.

"You must be Sakura's father, I've heard so much about you." Fang shook his paw with Harushi.

"Wow, they got along really well!" Bree mumbled.

"Fang is never that friendly to someone." Boji nodded.

"Is that she-wolf your mate I take it?" Harushi gave Fang a nod of approval when he glaced at Boji.

"That's my Boji!" Fang barked nodding.

Harushi stopped and glance at Alan, Kaz and Oliver.

"You three, any of you interested in my baby girl here?" he demanded.

"No sir." "nope!" "I don't like her!" Oliver, Kaz and Alan shook their heads.

"Good!" Harushi smiled. "As long as you are not into my daughter, your head stays on for tonight."

"Wow!" Skylar blinked. "Some father…"

"Hey sir, I brought some fruits over for your family." Adam tried to be polite, giving Harushi some fruits.

"You're lucky that I love fruits," Harushi glared, crossing his arms. "But you're unlucky that you like my daughter."

"Dad!" Sakura whined. "My friends and I will be in my room. See ya later!"

"Have fun!" Lily smiled.

"I'll be sharpening my knives in the backyard to prepare for open season of hunting boys who try to woo my daughter!" Harushi eyed Adam before walking away. "And I've made a special spot to place your teeth Adam!"

"Exactly how many animals are here?" Oliver asked.

"100 animals, 3 cat-humans." Julie replied. "And 2 only human,"

"My sister and I live here, her parents are like a close uncle and aunt of mine!" Johan laughed.

"Ugh, I hate pets!" Oliver groaned a little.

"AD." Sakura eyed Adam.

"On it!" Adam went to one store room and took out a giant sized bubble.

"What is that doing here?! I thought I told you to get rid of it?!" Chase asked.

"Because we have a new game: Giant Bubble Bowl. We just need a person to run inside it like a guinea pig and crash down all the recycling bins. Much more convenient than Giant Wheel Bowl." Adam replied. "C'mon Oliver, get inside the giant bubble!"

"I'd rather pass." Oliver frowned.

"Alright, this is my room." Sakura giggled as she led the rest to her room.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Skylar asked.

"Now, it's time to introduce my favourite past time activity: Reading Fanfictions!" Sakura grinned as she switched on her laptop.

"What's Fanfiction?" Kaz asked.

"It's stories people write and post online." Boji replied as everyone looked at the white wolf.

"How did you know that?" Bree asked.

"I'm not the ONLY one who reads." Boji rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is the Lab Rats 2012 fanfiction archive!" Sakura showed the rest the current numbers of fanfictions wrote on the Lab Rats archive.

"Wow! Last time I checked it was 1.3 K!" Marcus mumbled. "Man, these writers write a LOT!"

"And this is the Mighty Med archive but it's still expanding. All stories are still expanding." Sakura glanced at the Mighty Med stories.

"I'll say! 114 only?!" Kaz complaint.

"Dude, let's just read already!" Skylar hissed.

"Soon, Skylar, soon…" Sakura nodded.

"Why?!" Adam whined.

"Wel, maybe it's because the wifi line is down and I've been preparing a barrier to avoid Caitlin from breaking in." Sakura frowned.

"Who's Caitlin?" Skylar asked.

"Long story short, crazy fangirl buddy who will scar you by reading mature themed stories, mostly boy and boy love." Johan frowned. "You'll see."

"Heads up boys," Bree chuckled.

"Hey where's Alan?" Julie asked.

"GET THESE ANIMALS OFF ME!" Alan yelled, being chased by a pack of skunks.

"They think you're the mother skunk." Sakura laughed.

"How do I get rid of them?!" Alan demanded.

"They can't!" Sakura shouted.

"WHAT?!" Alan shrieked. "Fang, Boji! Do something!"

"Nope," Fang shook his head.

"This is too funny to watch!" Boji was howling in laughter, looking at Alan who was being attacked by a pack of baby skunks.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the very short intro of the new Mighty Med and Lab Rats Meets Fanfiction…**

 **Sakura: Oh! One more thing, since we've run out of internet, no thanks to Alan who just crushed the wifi access…so Marcus!**

 **Marcus: what now?**

 **Sakura: use your Wifi-Hotspot!**

 **Marcus makes a run, before being chased by Adam, Kaz, Fang, Boji and Sakura.**

 **Sakura: GET YOUR CLAWS AND WEAPONS, IT'S WIFI OPEN SEASON!**

 **Bree: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Chase: and feel free to suggest any story to read next time.**

 **All: That's all for now, make sure to leave a review or suggest a story. Bye! *waves***


	2. Welcome to Fanfiction and Shippings!

**Welcome to Fanfiction and Shippings!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Welcome to the second part of 'When Lab Rats and Mighty Med Meets Fanfiction', now I will be moving on to shout outs. Now in this chapter it will include my other OC, Tracy, who knows the cast more than they know themselves.**

To Beautiful Supernova: Thanks for your review, and yes, the Snowflower family members are not your average kind.

To Omarnosian10: Okay, I'll check out your story!

To TKDP: Thanks, I'm glad you liked Boji and Fang portrayed. Maybe Caitlin might actually break in…who know?

To mitchsharwig15: Okay, I hope you will like this chapter.

To Writer207: Thank you, I hope you will like this chapter.

To LabRatsWhore: Sure, I will let them read your stories.

To daphrose: Okay, I will check out the story you recommended.

To PurpleNicole531: I'll check out your stories.

 **And to Beautiful Supernova and Writer207's comment about Mi Casa of being Spanish, there is a perfect explanation…**

 **Kaz: *speaking Spanish fluently***

 **Leo: Oops! We forgot to give Chase back his intelligence of languages,**

 **Chase: WHAT?! GIVE ME BACK MY SPANISH INTELLIGENCE! MY THINKING PLACE HURTS!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Boji, you do the disclaimer next.**

 **Boji: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Johan and Julie. She owns her OCs, Sakura and Tracy; TKDP owns her OCs, also known as, Fang and me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **After fixing the internet access, and getting Chase's Spanish talking intelligence back. The guests and the gang sat in front of a laptop with Sakura and another teen girl about 17 year old with messy black hair fixed with a headband, her name is Tracy…**

"Okay, Fanfiction has every stuff you want to read, including ridiculous ones that make no sense. Like Wonderland but without the whole madness and the 'Off with your head' stuff." Sakura told her guests.

"Wow, you guys have been very popular since people found out you're Bionics!" Janelle scanned the number of stories on the Lab Rats 2012 archive.

"And 1.6 K of them." Julie blinked.

"How is it possible for 1.6 K stories of us wounding up online when it's only been a few months since the world's known about us?" Bree asked.

"Actually…" Tracy giggled nervously. "The Lab Rats archive started way before 2014, but on 2012."

"How is it possible? We weren't even exposed to the world yet!" Bree asked.

"I can travel through dimensions, in the universe everyone is reading now, you guys are all just a TV show." Tracy added. "Except for Sakura, she and I are OCs, thus, not existing in the altered world."

"Proof it." Bree crossed her arms. "Say something embarrassing about Oliver and Leo."

"Oliver hatched an alien egg in season 2 episode 11 'Oliver Hatches The Eggs', and Leo was locked in a speeding Hydrogen car to the bottom of the Pacific ocean by Marcus in Season 2 episode 1 'Speed Trapped'." Tracy stated.

Everyone, even Sakura and the two wolves, stared at Tracy in pure shock.

"Sh-she's right!" Oliver gasped.

"If you knew I was dying, why did you not help?!" Leo yelled.

"I was in Facility V back then!" Tracy hissed.

"Now let's talk about shippings." Julie nodded.

"What are those? A bunch of ships sailing?" Fang asked.

"Like ships in the night, you keep passing me by~" Bree hummed.

"No, it's people pairing characters up. Sometimes it's Original Characters with either one of you guys or with other original characters." Johan replied. "Most of the junk I read online, it's all about Chase and OC."

"At least I get loved!" Chase defended.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO CHASE!" a few fangirls screamed from the screen.

"Okay, that was odd." Sakura blinked. "Fandom are so powerful these days…"

"One of my OTP, Own Top Pairings, has to be Foji. Fang and Boji." Skylar added.

"Aw shucks!" Boji and Fang smiled.

"one of the most popular pairings on the Lab Rats archive is **_Brase_**. Bree x Chase. A lot of people ship you two, even me." Tracy stated.

"That's disgusting!" Oliver gagged.

"Brase is the LEAST gross online, okay? Take Chadam for example, people WRITE disgusting stories about them doing inappropriate things!" Sakura shuddered.

"Besides, at least it ain't nothing like Kazvier, Kaz x Oliver." Sakura added.

"I'm sorry what?" Kaz and Oliver's eyes widen.

"They're people who like homo couples, including you two." Tracy added. "I am not homophobic because *sighs* Connor Franta changed my life!"

"I won't mind if Oliver's gay, because he is _cute_!" Bree winked.

"You two shouldn't be sitting too close!" Skylar popped between them, before clinging onto Oliver.

"Uh he should be sitting with me." Bree thought before grabbing Oliver by the arm.

"No me!" Skylar grabbed Oliver again.

"This will get real messy if no one stops this." Tracy whispered.

"Please, can we start reading fanfictions now?" Julie shouted.

"Alright, here's one I'd like you to read." Sakura smirked before clicking into one story.

 **Moonlight by Writer207 (Collab with TKDP)**

After reading for about 5 chapters.

"What the heck had we just read?!" Leo asked.

"Bree died in the latest chapter? I wasn't expecting that!" Boji stated.

"And killed by wolves, what monsters!" Fang ranted along.

"You and Boji ARE wolves." Chase pointed out.

"How dare you! I haven't eaten a human since I was a teenager!" Boji growled, looking very offended by Chase's remark.

"If you offend me or my Boji one more time, I am sure you will be our next meal on our anniversary." Fang growled as Chase kept silent.

"Sakura, check her pulse!" Adam and Sakura ran to Bree.

"Alright, we'll start the hearing test." Adam shouted to Bree. "YOU'RE IN WHAT PLACE?!"

"First of all, I'm alive; second, ouch my ears; and third, Mission Creek!" Bree rubbed her ears.

"You just passed your hearing test." Sakura concluded.

"World's second worst nurses: Sakura and Adam" Oliver said in sarcasm.

"Why would you KILL Gus? He reminds me of my old pet at Caldera!" Skylar strangled Chase.

"Hey just a random thought, what if this Thanatos is Marcus?" Johan asked. "In the other world he died, didn't he?"

"It's a good idea, but we'll keep guessing." Kaz shrugged. "And who is KC?"

"No idea." Tracy shrugged. "But she looks like the Davenport cousins, Destiny was it?"

[Destiny Davenport is my OC who is portrayed be Zendaya]

"Next story please." Kaz clicked on another story.

 **The Galactic Defenders by Omarnosian10**

"This is awesome!" Kaz cheered.

"I love Ben 10!" Johan laughed. "And my friends Kim and Jack are in it too, what are the odds?"

"He went to Seaford once." Julie clarified.

"That was cool!" Chase grinned. "Who's the weakling now Adam? Hey Tracy, can you take me to that universe?"

"'Fraid not, the space-time continuum makes no sense, they'd be TWO of you guys and I will not be reading any of THAT." Tracy shrugged as Chase pouted in disappointment.

"Next one." Bree giggled.

 **A Mighty Friendship by TKDP**

"What happened to us?! WHAT?!" Oliver asked.

"I'll say! Skylar's gonna drown but you, unconfirmed if you are, aren't even there!" Johan shrugged. "What kind of man are you?!"

"A cowardly one." Alan added as Oliver glared over.

"Excuse me, can I get a picture of these so-called 'Chaz and Gulliver'? I want to make voodoo dolls of them." Sakura asked.

"Can you give me the Gulliver one?" Oliver asked.

"Wow, you have a dark side!" Bree looked impressed. "I like!"

"Uh I was turned evil once, if there's a girl who is suitable for Oliver's dark side, it's ME!" Skylar hissed.

"I broke my chip once. Almost betrayed my family for a guy who ended up being a robot." Bree added.

"You better watch out Oliver, these two are one of the few dangerous people on earth!" Marcus added.

"Really? All women are dangerous when angry." Leo added.

"When Janelle's angry she's an erupting volcano with pretty hair!" Johan commented.

"Sometimes we like girls with a wild side. Like my Boji." Fang nuzzled his mate.

"Yes, like me and Octavia (I never knew the octopus lady's name so this was a very close name I came up with)!" Alan cheered, showing them a tattoo of his girlfriend's name.

"Isn't she ages older than you?" Boji teased.

"DON'T SAY BAB ABOUT MY OCTAVIA!" Alan yelled as everyone else giggled.

"You are into older girls?" Leo asked, "and I thought Bob was creepy! At least he had taste!"

"He liked Tasha!" Tracy frowned.

"WHAT?!" Leo shouted. "BOB, THAT'S MY MOTHER!"

"Can I be your new stepdad?" Bob asked, popping his head in.

"No!" everyone shouted.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry, that's all I have today. I have school tomorrow…**

 **Question: What did you guys think of the chapter? What did you guys think of my OC, Tracy?**

 **Leo: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Skylar and Bree: OLIVER IS MINE! (starts to fight)**

 **Adam: Don't you hate it when girls fight?**

 **Sakura: Nope! Into it. RIOT! *starts ranting and fighting Marcus for no reason***

 **Marcus: MY EARS!**

 **Boji: AWESOME! *joins in***

 **Sakura: YOU TRIED TO KILL POOR LITTLE LEO!**

 **Leo: Little?!**

 **Kaz: Okay then, make sure to suh-sug…what?**

 **Tracy: Suggest a story, Kaz, I thought you remembered!**

 **Fang: Obviously he didn't!**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and suggest a story to read. Bye! *waves***


End file.
